Secrets
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione and her god son Teddy just moved to Barrow man road. It's only a matter of time before trouble finds them, or they find it. Finsihed!
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

One.

* * *

The children all around them were bustling, shouting and yelling at friends. Waving and smiling at everyone as they pass by. It was the first day of school and everyone was excited, everyone except one kid, a Boy.

"I don't see why couldn't I go to Hogwarts." He stated, he and his mother were sitting out in her car, watching as the children run in. "I don't fit in here Mum."

"Teddy, you can have a chance here, at Hogwarts they know what you are and they'll be harsh and mean. You'd be tormented."

"I'll still be tormented here, what if they don't like me?" He turned to face his mother. In actual reality it was his god mother, his real parents died in the war. His custody was split between his god mother and his Uncle Harry. His Uncle Harry already has three kids and his godmother was alone, she was the only one who truly loved him. Everyone worried about him, because of what he was.

"Listen, let's try to make it a year, and if it's to much to bear, we'll talk about transferring you to Hogwarts and you can be with your cousins. But I want you to give full effort. I won't take an half-ass job from you, mister. Understood?"

He nodded, turning back to look out the window. "I'll try Mum, but I don't think anyone else will." He felt his mother grab his hand and give it a squeeze, it was a way of reassuring him and it was just like a kiss on the cheek, only it wouldn't embarrassed him.

"If you put forth the effort, than so will they. I'll see you after school. If there are any brave souls than bring them home to try some cookies and chocolate frogs." She smiled as he did. He open the door and stepped out of the car, when he closed it he waved back to his mom before walking off.

She smiled, sending a silent prayer that he would be okay, before driving back home. 12 Barrow-man road. It was a quiet neighborhood, nothing exciting ever happens, but that wasn't why she choose it. "Is it you son's first day of school?" She heard a shout, She turned around to see her neighbor coming over to talk to her.

He was tall, with dark hair. His smiled was wonderful, compared to some of the other men she has encountered. "Hi, I'm Alan Jackson, we live across the way." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "My daughter Maria, she goes to the same school, as does our other neighbor, Sarah Jane's son. Luke. They're best friends."

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. It's just me and my son Teddy."

"Just the two of you? Are you divorced?" He asked bluntly, causing Hermione to blush.

"Oh no." She laughed. "Teddy is actually my god son. His parents died in an accident when he was a year old. I adopted him. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted a child, but could never find the right man to marry." She shrugged, pulling her purse that kept falling back off her shoulder. "Would you like to come in? And have tea?"

He smiled. "That would be great. But I have to run off to an appointment. But maybe after school. When the kids are home, that way if they haven't met each other, they can and we can all get to know each other."

"Sounds great. See you later today." She waved goodbye, before walking into the house.

She set her things down before going to the kitchen to start on dinner. She pulled out the slow cooker and feel it up with broth and meat and set the heat on. She walked upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes before heading down to dining room to get started on paper work for the ministry.

At noon, she got up to get a sandwich and put cookies in the oven, like she has promised Teddy. She sat back down again, this time with a book and started to read. She got up periodically to get the cookies out and a new batch in. She sat down again, reading, every once and a while she would look at the clock, five minutes pass. Ten minutes. And before she knew it she was staring at the clock the whole time.

She heard the timer go off on the second batch of cookies and ran to get it. When the door opened. "Mum I'm home."

"In the kitchen." She shouted, cursing lightly when her hand touch the pan without a glove on. She grabbed the one off the counter and grabbed the pan out of the oven. "I've got cookies like I promised, but no promises rather they're burnt or not. " She turned to see Teddy with friends and smiled. "Hi I'm Teddy's mum. Hermione."

The children all smiled and waved. "Mum this is Maria, Clyde and Luke. Luke and Maria live on this road."

"Oh right. Maria I met your Dad earlier. Nice man. Hundred Watt smile he has. He said something about meeting up for tea after school, invited us over."

"I did, but it seems the they made friends without our help." Behind them it was Alan Jackson, with his kettle. "I saw them over here and decided to bring tea over. Hope you don't mind. They left the door open."

Hermione turned to Teddy and raise a brow. "I'm sorry mum, but I smelt your cookies and forgot."

"Be happy I love you, or I'll send you out to spend the summer with your Uncle Harry's family and watch you suffer your Aunt Ginny's cooking."

"That's why I love you." He kissed her on the cheek, before leading his new friends upstairs to his new gaming system. Leaving the adults alone.

"You two seem really close." Alan JAckson stated, smiling as he set the kettle on the stove and started up tea. He stole a cookie and ate it. "These are really good."

"Maybe if you're nice, I'll give you the recipe." She laughed, adding veggies to the stew she was making. "You guys planning on staying for dinner? I've got enough for us all."

"Well if you insist." He replied fast. Hermione turned to look at him with a smirk. "It's been a while since we had a home cooked meal. We've been doing take out and just simple things for awhile. I can cook, but not much." He smiled, shrugging.

"Maybe I can give you a few pointers, I do owe you after all." She replied, stirring the stew.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Teddy was so afraid that he wouldn't make friends, he isn't like normal children. It's hard to make friends. He wanted to go to the boarding school I went to, but it would be worse for him there."

"Where did you go?"

"Some school in Scotland. His birth parents went there to. It is only right to let him go. But I want him to understand that, that school isn't everything. He deserves to have a normal life."

"Well I can promise you this." Alan stole another cookie. "There isn't anything normal about this group of kids." He smiled like it was an inside joke.

"Well maybe he just needs some one to be abnormal with him."


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch of their neighbor, Sarah Jane Smith's home. It has been a week since they moved in and that day had been the worst day of her adult life. They were chased by aliens, almost saw the world be destroyed and she watched Sarah Jane and the children save it.

She now sat on the couch, in deep thought, a cup of tea in her hand. She son, Teddy sat across from her, watching as she processed it all. The rest of them, Maria, Luke, Alan, Clyde and Sarah Jane sat in the living room in silence, waiting. She glanced over at all of them, before back into her cup.

She took a deep breath, "How long?" She saw from the corner of her eye that Sarah Jane was about to speak. She held up her hand, stopping her. She shook her head and turned to Teddy. "How long have you've been helping Sarah Jane Teddy?"

He stared at his mom, worried that she was mad, or upset. That she hated him for lying to her. "Since the day after." He began, but winced, regretting it.

"Day after what?" She looked him straight in the eyes. "Day after what Teddy Sirius Granger?"

"The day after we moved here." He scooted over and grabbed his mother's hand. "Mum I love it here. I fit in, I feel like I belong." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"And how does Sarah Jane feel about this?" She asked.

"What?" He looked over to see Sarah Jane's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"Teddy, sweetheart. Sarah Jane is just one person, I know that she has you all to help her, but it must worry her to death what she's putting you all through. What if something happens during one of your earthy rescues and she couldn't save you. Don't you think that it doesn't haunt her in the night?" Hermione turned to Sarah Jane and nodded in understanding.

Teddy sighed, standing up, pacing. "Mum, how is this different from what you do." He turned to face her. "You found us a home in a quiet neighbor hood, to keep us safe. But you're job is to hunt down killers. You're an Auror and you hunt down evil Witches and Wizards and put them away. You make sure that anything that isn't Muggle is erased. How is what you're doing different from what Sarah Jane is doing?"

Hermione turned to fully face him, placing her cup on the coaster in the side table. She clasped her hand, pinching them tightly. "I am all by myself Teddy. I don't have four children to cloud my mind and worry about. Yes I understand that what I do and what Sarah Jane does is both equally dangerous and I know you worry when I don't come home right away from a mission. But Teddy. I'm an adult."

He sat down by her feet, looking up at her. "Mum, what about when you were my age? You fought in a war when you were barely seventeen. You took your first life at the age of fifteen. You always tell me to fight against what is wrong. So why won't you let me?" He grabbed her hands, holding them. "Please Mum."

Hermione sighed, knowing that she was getting a migraine, so much has happened today that she was regretting waking up. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and play or do your homework." Hermione asked. "I think I need to talk this over with the parents." Teddy stood up, walking out of the room with the others.

"Teddy, wait." Hermione got up, Teddy turned around to face her. "You were so brave today. Just like your father. You're every ounce of Gryffindor that your parents and I were. I'm not mad, or upset. I just wished you would've told me sooner. "

"I guess Hogwarts is out of range now?" He smiled, hugging his mom. "Thanks, I love you."

He pulled away, but Hermione grabbed his chin. "But you are so grounded." She let him go with a smile. She turned and sat down on the couch.

"So are we the booster club for the future heroes the world society?" Hermione joked, sipping her tea. "I meant it Sarah Jane, it this is to much for you. Let me know, I'm sure I can find him other things to do."

Sarah Jane just stared at her, as if almost in shock at the whole exchange. "He's a werewolf you know." Hermione stated, setting her empty cup down. "Born one. His father was bitten. He changes in the full moon. Gets all hairy and cranky and all that." She waited for Sarah Jane or Alan to say something.

"I'm sorry, but did he say that you were an Auror?" Sarah Jane finally asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Yea, I really don't like it. I'd rather be a potions mistress, or run a book shop. But I can't stand that there is still people out there that wants to hurt others. The war was won by us. I just can't stand to see someone hurting Teddy like they did to his parents." She let a single tear fall, wiping it away quickly.

"So what do we do now?" Alan asked, watching Hermione, he and her and become really good friends this last week. His ex-wife even commented on it.

"Well I guess I can't help that Teddy and Hermione are involve now. It's not like we can erase their memories, or stop aliens from taking over the world."

"The second one I can't do. But I can do the first."Hermione replied. "It's frowned upon and Teddy would never forgive me. But if you wanted me to..."

Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "Never. I can never ask you to do that."

"Well, tell me Sarah Jane if you need anything. Saving the world, with four children is a lot to bear on your shoulders. Trust me I helped save the world from a Dark Wizard. Me and my friends Harry and Ron. We lost so many people, but we were just kids. So if you need help, I'm only a shout away." Hermione reached for Sarah Jane's hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Mum! What are we having for dinner? I'm hungry!" They heard Teddy shout from upstairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "He may be a teenage boy who just happens to be a werewolf. But he eats like three full grown men. I'm going to grow broke just feeding him." She joked, standing up, she turned to Sarah Jane. "Sarah Jane, why don't we act like the world isn't constantly in danger and go out together. The three of us and the kids. We can get a pizza or something."

Sarah Jane smiled, "I would like that, but I got a ton of work to do. Why don't you and Alan take them. If you don't mind taking Luke and Clyde."

"Alan, are you up for the challenge?" Hermione asked, grabbing her coat.

"Sure. It'll be nice to eat with grown up for once." He smiled, as Hermione handed him his coat.

"For once? You've been over at my house every night since we got here." She laughed, calling up to the kids. "Come on down. We're all going to eat out!" And they heard thundering footsteps.

"Maybe if you give me some recipes, we could eat at my place for once." He joked, holding the door open for them.

"One day." Hermione winked as the children filed out. Luke stopped to give his mom a kiss goodbye. "Sarah Jane do you want us to bring something back for you?"

"If it's no problem, just a slice or two." Sarah Jane smiled, watching as Alan and Hermione nodded, waving goodbye.

The door shut behind them, leaving Sarah Jane alone in the house. She took a deep breath, wondering when was the last time she had the house to herself. "If anything, the two are meant for each other." She walked upstairs, thinking about taking a nice bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

They pulled into the Jackson's driveway, Hermione stepped out and let the children out from the back seat. "Now Clyde, you're sure that your mother is okay with you staying at Luke's on 322 a school night?"

"Yea sure. She's at an out of town meeting. I would be just by myself. It happens a lot now and days." Clyde replied as he and Luke ran across the street. Teddy helped Maria out of the car and it was just the four of them now.

"Thanks for taking us , we never go out."

"Well thank your mother, she took the check."

"Oi. Don't act like we never go out Teddy. We do every time we visit Uncle Harry's."

"Yea, because he doesn't want any one else to suffer Aunt Ginny's cooking!" He shouted as he walked over to their house.

"Make sure you do all of your homework!" She shouted back.

"I'll put it on the table!" He replied, closing the door.

Hermione shook her head, turning back to Maria and Alan. "Next time Alan, when there isn't six of us, I'll let you get the check." She smiled.

"I think. I'll go do my homework. Can't save the world with a 'D' on my quiz." Maria smiled and ran inside.

Hermione chuckled, and began to turn and walked away. "Wait." She stopped and turned back to Alan. "You said next time."

"Yes. Next time, when it isn't such a big bill. I'll let you pay." Hermione stated, stepping closer to Alan.

"So like on a date?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. He smiled down at her, a head taller then her. "Like day after tomorrow?"

"Mr. Alan Jackson" Hermione stepped closer, staring him in the eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well you did insinuate it." He shrugged. "But yea. You and me, a nice dinner and a movie."

"Is this to help me feel more comfortable with our children fighting aliens?" She asked, tilting her head.

"This is me, asking you out on a date, to get to know you better." Alan replied.

"Okay, see you at seven. " She smiled, turning to walk back home.

"What should we see? What do you like? Action? Romance? Thriller?" He shouted as she stepped onto her drive way.

She spun around and laughed. "Surprise me Alan, you're getting really good at it." She waved and dashed into her house.

She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She shrugged off her coat and hung it next to her son's. "Did he ask you?" She jumped at Teddy's voice, looking up, she saw him at the stairs.

"What?"

Teddy came down the stairs, standing in front of her. "Did he ask you out Mum? You two have been cozy all through dinner. I almost wonder if you two were just going to straight to mating. But he asked he out instead."

"Teddy." Hermione sighed, trying not to laugh. "Go finish your homework. I know that you have a math test friday."

"Okay." He reached up and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her tightly. "Mum, you deserve to be happy. So don't let this one go."

Hermione smiled, hugging him back."Tell me when you're going to bed. I'll come kiss you goodnight."

Teddy pulled away and ran upstairs. "EW! Mum, I'm almost a grown man, men don't get kisses goodnight!"

"My house, my rules!" She shouted up the stairs, laughing. She went into the kitchen and began to make herself a cup at tea. Leaning against the counter, she looked at the mail that came in that day. She held up a letter from the ministry and groaned. "Bloody hell."

* * *

Alan Jackson walked into his house, with a little skip in his step. He blurted out random tunes under his breath that almost sounded like his own theme sound. "I take it that she said yes" Maria asked, scaring her dad.

"Jesus Maria." He held a hand to his chest. He straightened up, grabbing the kettle to start some tea. "She did in fact. Dinner and a movie."

"Your bill?" Maria asked, jumping up on top of the counter.

"My bill." He smiled, turning the stove on. "She wants me to surprise her on the movie choice."

"What are you going to choose?" Maria asked, getting cups out from the cabinet beside her, handing them to her dad.

"I don't know, a comedy?" He replied, shrugging.

"What if she doesn't like it?" Maria asked. "She seems like a very serious type of person. Only smiles once and a while."

"I don't think so. We have tons of laughs when its just the two of us while you lot are at school."

"Is this a repeating occurrence?" She asked, jumping down and getting some of Hermione's homemade cookies out.

"At least a couple of days a week." He replied, pouring the tea.

"Then this really doesn't count as a first date Dad."

"What is it then?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"Hmmm." Maria thought about it. "Probably the third, I believe."

"So we're on our third date, without actually going out for the first two?" He smiled at her.

"It could happen." She smiled back. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Dad, I'm being serious here."

"Really? About this being a third date?" He asked, confused.

"No Dad, now, I'm now being serious about this." Maria looked him in the eye. "I know that some part of you is afraid of getting hurt, some part doesn't want a repeat of what happened with Mum. You're ready, I can tell. You're just itching to get out there and find someone new, and Teddy says his Mum's the same way. She was just always afraid before."

"When did you two have this talk?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"At dinner. You two decided to sit at another table, to let us four be alone. There's a lot that Teddy and I talked about, you two come to mind. Teddy says his Mum likes you."

"Of course she does. Who can resist?" He joked.

"Dad!" Maria exclaimed.

"Listen Maria, I love that you two are worried about us. But we'll be okay. We're two grown adults that like each other and are going on a date."


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing,

Four.

* * *

She read the letter and read it again. Cursing herself as she read it a fourth time. She walked around her room in her underwear, shaking her hair out. Every time she turned to look back at her bed, she would glare at the letter on her bed. She was not happy one bit, she hated that letter. That letter from the ministry.

The one that was ordering her to...

"Mum! Mr. Jackson is here!" She heard Teddy shout up the stairs. He heard his mom cursed, thumping around in her room.

"Crap." He heard her curse again. She threw her head out of the door. "Teddy, what is Alan wearing?" He glanced over to Mr. Jackson across from him.

"Mum, you're not even dressed yet?" He yelled back, shrugging in apology to Alan.

"We got time." Alan shrugged back. "You can tell her nothing fancy."

"Just jeans and a t-shirt." Teddy shouted up the stairs, hearing her thump around again.

They waited at the bottom of the stairs, when she finally came down ten minutes later." Mum." Teddy began.

"What?" She looked at him, brushing her hair down.

"Shirts inside out, and you need shoes." He smiled, glancing up at Alan.

She looked down and groaned. "Crap." She ran back up stairs, as the the two of them laughed. She came back down five minutes later with a new shirt, the right way and shoes on.

"Okay. we can go." She smiled, kissing Teddy on his forehead. "Money's on the counter for Pizza. I want homework done and on the table. Be asleep when I get home."

Alan led her to the door, grabbing her coat, they left the house. He led her to his car across the street, opening the door. "What a gentlemen." She laughed, as he got into the driver seat. "So where we going?" As he pulled out.

"It's surprise." He smiled, driving into town.

"Aww no, not another pizza joint?" She joked.

"You don't want Pizza, damn." He joked, winking at her, "I was craving it all day."

"No really, where are we going?" She asked again.

"Somewhere special." He pulled into a small restaurant, tucked into a corner of the street.

"What is this place?" She asked, as they walked to the door. They opened it and it was a nice, Italian restaurant. "Wow."

"It's owned by a friend's cousin, they're not really opened for the public yet. But they made an exception."

"Oh, you're pretty special aren't you?" She joked, as they were led to a table near the back, under lights.

"Nope, you are." He smiled and ordered a bottle of wine and bread sticks. "Tonight is getting to know everything about you that you wouldn't tell others."

"Nosy, aren't you?" She laughed, blushing, glad for the dimmed lights.

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She quoted, taking a sip of wine.

"No, stupidity framed him." He joked, taking a drink from his glass.

"I think Alan, that this is going to be a great night." Hermione smiled, leaning her elbow on the table and leaning on her hand.

"I think it's going to be wonderful." He smiled back, giving her a playful wink, causing her to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

She had closed the door behind her, smiling a stupid grin she's always seen on Harry's face when ever he had came back from a date with Ginny. Locking the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She saw Teddy's half eaten extra large pizza box still on the counter. Sighing she put it in the fridge and sat down to wait for her tea to be ready. She picked up Teddy's homework and glanced over it. He finished it and it looked like it would be a B.

Sighing she got up to pour her tea, she was going upstairs and read a good book and then go to bed. She wasn't going to end this wonderful night with thinking about the Ministry letter. The one sending her on her next mission, walking upstairs she checked up on Teddy to see him rolled on his side away from her, asleep. Smiling, she went to her room, opening the door, she noticed that her letter was gone. The one that was on her bed.

Setting her tea down on her nightstand she bent down to look around the bed, not seeing it. She looked on her desk and in her night stand draws and couldn't find it. Sitting up, she sighed before looking at her door. "Oh, Teddy." Standing up she walked back to his room. She stood in his doorways, listening to his breathing. "I'm a trained professional Teddy, I can tell when your faking." She stated, opening his door, she stepped into his room. "Teddy, I know you're awake."

She move to sit on his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he moved it away. "Teddy, I know that you have the letter." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked from underneath his covers.

"Why what Teddy?" She asked, pulling his covers away from his face to see that he had cried earlier. "Teddy."

"Why do you have to leave again, I thought that when you met Mr. Jackson that you wouldn't go anymore. But then I saw the letter." His voice trailed off.

"Teddy, just because I found someone that I like doesn't mean I can just up and quit my job, I have to have a reason."

He sat up with a jerk, a glare in her direction. "Am I not reason enough mum? Is Mr. Jackson or Maria, are they not reason enough? Why can't you just give up the past?"

"Teddy isn't that easy! There are people out there who want you and me dead." Hermione cried out. She stopped herself for yelling more, covering her mouth as tears begin to fall. She reached over to his night stand and opened the first draw, pulling out the letter. Her fingers shaking, she unfolded it, clearing her throat, she read out loud.

_"Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are adhere to inform you of your next mission, The several Death Eaters still remain on the loose, it is of our discretion to ask that you capture then and eliminate them but any means necessary."_

_Ministry of Magic."_

"See Teddy, it's just a routine job. I go, find them and then dispose of them."

"But Mum you know that they have had it out for you ever since you brought down Voldemort"

"Teddy, stop worrying. I'll be fine, and Besides Uncle Harry will be with me and so will Neville." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"I find that only half reassuring. " He replied, pulling the covers over his head.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one, stood up and head out of the room. She stopped by his door, looking down at his packed bags. "Why are your bags packed Teddy?" She asked, looking back at her son.

He glanced over his shoulder before turning back over. "Because the full moon is in two days and Uncle Bill is picking me up to stay with him. Remember, once a month."

"Okay, I've been so busy." She whispered, as the memory came back to her.

"Mum." Teddy called after her, before she could close the door, she opened it more and waited for him. "I'm really happy that you found Mr. Jackson, but don't let your work ruin this for you. "

"I don't plan on letting it Teddy. I promise." She walked back over to him and kissed him on the head. "I'll make you your favorite breakfast in the morning to give you strength. Love you."

"Love you to Mum. Be safe." He covered his head completely to try to sleep and she left the room.

She walked back to her's and set on her bed, sighing. She threw the letter in the trash been, wishing for it to catch on fire. "Of course he would be upset Hermione, he's thirteen. He knows when something is wrong." She laid back against her pillows, covering her eyes with one of her forearms. She heard a beeping noise and knew it was her phone.

She dug into her pockets and pulled out a little flip phone that she had bought when they moved to the city. She got one for Teddy to, knowing that he would make friends.

_"Did you enjoy your date with dad?_" Hermione read, smiling, it was Maria's number.

_"Yes, your father was quite the gentleman, would like to go out more with him."_ Hermione smiled as she sent it. She waited a few minutes for the reply.

_"Sweet! I'll let him know."_

Hermione laughed lightly before texting back. _"Goodnight Alan."_

_"...'Night Hermione."_ She smirked, knowing that she had caught him. Turning off her phone she got up to change into her pj's, brushed her teeth and then went to bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until she was under the covers, she easily fell asleep. Her last thought, before becoming unconscious was that she didn't even get to drink her tea.


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

She woke and hour before Teddy did, and had set down stairs cooking his favorite breakfast. Be it a bit weird for most people, but when Teddy left for Bill's Hermione always made him steak and eggs. He needed extra strength for the beginning of the transformation. 6:30 rolled around and she heard knocks on the door. Smiling she walked to open it. Alan and Maria stood on the other side.

"Sorry, I'm not decent, I had to get up extra early to cook Teddy his breakfast." Hermione allowed them in, heading back to the kitchen.

"Steak and eggs? Lucky man." Alan joked as Hermione poured them tea.

"Yes, well he leave for his Uncle Bill's this morning for his time with them. And will miss school today and monday." Hermione replied, catching Alan's eye when she mention a clue to why he was going.

"Oh, it's that time of the month?" Alan asked.

"What time?" Maria asked, having no idea what they were talking about, because the adults still kept it form the kids.

"His uncle Bill has once a month visitation rights with Teddy. He can come visit him here anytime he wants. But once a month Teddy is allowed to leave school and visit his other family." Hermione replied as she turned to see Teddy come down the stairs with his bags packed. He placed them by the front door and then came in the kitchen to eat.

"Steak and eggs mum?" He asked, grabbing a plate.

"Just the way you like it." She smiled, hoping for last night's tension to have gone away.

"I'm still upset." He replied, sitting down next to Maria.

"I figured." Hermione sighed, grabbing a cup of tea for herself.

"So I guess mum told you why I'm leaving?" He asked Maria and Mr. Jackson.

"Just that your visiting family." Maria replied, drinking her tea.

Teddy looked up at his mom and with raised eyebrow. "If you want to tell them you can, but I didn't want them to know without you." Hermione replied.

"I'm a werewolf." Teddy replied, cutting up his steak.

"A werewolf?" Maria asked back, she had stopped eating and stared at her friend.

"Yea, like during the full moon I get all hairy and cranky and eat raw meat kind of thing. My dad was one." He replied.

"Okay." Maria looked to Hermione and her father and they both nodded. She shrugged, "Well I think I'm okay with it." She replied, picking up her fork again.

"But seriously you can't tell anyone." Teddy stated.

"I won't. It isn't my secret to tell." She replied, turning back to him, she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Hey, maybe if we get out way, our parents might actually do something and we end up as siblings. So it's like a family secret." She smiled, causing him to smiled.

"That was a big leap there." Hermione muttered behind her cup.

"I don't know, sounds like a plan to me." Alan replied, causing Hermione to almost choke on her tea. "I mean the family secret part." He smiled at her. "It's only been the first date, well three if you count Maria's logic."

"Aren't you suppose to shag on the third date?" Teddy asked, mouth full of steak. "They didn't shag last night."

Herman and Alan blushed, before laughing. "Eat your food Teddy." Hermione ordered, setting down her cup. "I'm going to run up and get dressed." And she walked out of the room.

"So you're really a werewolf?" Alan turned to Teddy.

"Don't act surprise Mr. Jackson, I knew that she told you." Teddy smiled, drinking his orange juice.

Maria finished her food and then looked at the clock."Dad, I got to go." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged Teddy. "Tell your mum I said bye." And she ran out the door to meet up with Luke to walk to school.

Hermione walked down stairs as Bill walked into the house. "Hermione, Teddy I'm here!" He shouted, walking into the kitchen. "Oh steak and eggs."

"I already made you a plate to go. With Fleur being six months pregnant, I figured she didn't make breakfast very often anymore."

"You'd be right." He glanced over to Teddy and then noticed Alan sitting then with a cup of tea in his hand. "Hello."

"Uncle Bill. This is Alan Jackson, Mum's Boyfriend. Mr. Jackson this my Uncle Bill Weasly."

"Her boyfriend? When did this happen?" He smirked at Hermione.

"I'm waiting for you to deny it." She whispered to Alan, leaning on the counter across from him.

"I was waiting for you." He whispered back with a smile.

"Did you tell mum yet?" Bill asked her, watching the exchange.

"And let her plan for a wedding?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "We've only been on one date."

"But he's always over here. You cook for him all the time and his daughter and I are really good friends." Teddy countered.

"Teddy..." Hermione's warning tone echoed.

Bill smiled at the exchange. "Hey, Hermione I'm glad you found someone. But we've got to I don't want to get hit with traffic in the airways." He walked out of the room, grabbing Teddy's bags.

Hermione sighed, as Teddy walked around the counter to give her a hug and kiss. "Don't forget to tell Mr. Jackson where you'll be this weekend."

Hermione groaned, hugging her son back. "Fine, be good and we'll go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few things."

He pulled away with a raised eyebrow. "Like what kind of few things? like books? Because you know you can get those on your own."

"I was thinking about stopping at the wand shop and maybe the quidditch and more store. But if you don't want to spend time with me..." She shrugged off the rest of the sentenced.

"You're so trying to bribe me to stop being mad at you." He smirked. "It won't work. But if you come back in one piece, then we can see." He kissed her on the cheek. "Love you mum, be safe."

"You too, now get out before he decides to leave you." She smiled as her son ran out of the room to join his Uncle. She turned back to the empty plates, placing them in the sink, and turning the water on. She was not making eye contact with Alan at all, trying to avoid him in the small kitchen.

"Where are you going Hermione that you won't even look at me?" He asked, bringing his plate over to the sink and began to help her with the dishes.

"I got another Mission request." She sighed, setting down the last plate. "Well, more like order. It was an order, like I have no choice because it's my job, even though I really don't want to go." She rushed the last sentence that is took him a few seconds to decode it.

"What kind of mission?" He asked, turning towards her.

"I have to go after two dangerous men and bring them back dead or alive." She whispered.

"So you're like a bounty hunter?" He asked.

"No, the title is more of a detective but it does get brutally violent and I don't like it. But it's a job." She shrugged.

"Then why don't you stop?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

She sighed, that was the same question Teddy had asked her. "Because Alan, even though I have Teddy and there's you and Maria. The Ministry wont let me go without a reason. And I wish just the three of you was reason enough, but it isn't." She felt him tense up, so she pulled away. "I'm sorry if that sounded..." She stopped, not finding the right word.

"Hey." He pulled her chin up to looked him in the eyes. "I'm flattered, that you consider Maria and I a reason to give it up, even though your work won't. I'm touched, it warms me up inside." He smiled as his romantic moment he was going for turned into a funny moment, and before long they were both laughing.

"Hello, is there anyone there?" They both turned around to see Alan's ex-wife in the door way. "Hello," She waved seeing them. "Some red-headed bloke left the door open and I knew Alan would be here."

"What do you need Christie?" Alan asked, Hermione could feel him tense up at her side.

"I need to talk to you about something, I didn't realize that you were busy."

"I'll be back over in a minute, head over there now please." He almost growled, causing Christie to back up and out of the house. He turned back to Hermione with an exhausted smile. "Sorry."

"No it's fine, I understand." She smiled.

"So when do you leave?"

"As soon as I'm able to lock up the house." She replied, shrugging. "I have to be off soonest."

"But you'll be back?"

"Of course, I have this handsome boyfriend to come back to." She smiled, standing up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "Last night was great by the way."

"It was, we should do it again sometime." He whispered against her lips, kissing her again.

"When I get back." She stated, pulling away.

"Definitely when you get back." He kissed her again before pulling away himself. "See you then." And he turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. She smiled turning back to the dishes. She pulled out her wand and magically cleaned them, wanting to leave as soon as possible to get back as soon as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Own nothing.

Seven.

* * *

He was making tea when Maria came home, rushing into the house and throwing her bag down. "Dad! Dad!" She shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Maria, whats wrong?" He set down his cup and stood in front of her, looking to see if she was hurt or not.

"Dad, there's people over at Hermione's house. They're all over the place. I think Somethings wrong." Maria's eyes were wide, as her father's face drained of color.

"Maria? Alan?" Christie's voice came from the front doorway. "The door was open," She walked into the kitchen, staring at the two of them. "What's wrong?"

"Christie, I need you to watch Maria for me." Alan stated, grabbing his coat. "I'll be right back."

"You're seeing if she's okay?" Maria asked as her father walked passed her, following him into the living room.

"Yea." He replied, looking around for the extra set of keys Hermione had given him in case of any emergency.

"Check to see who's alright?" Christie asked, following them.

"Hermione." Maria replied, watching her father leave the house. "She was suppose to come back today from a trip. She works for the government, I hope she isn't hurt."

"The neighbor?" Her mother asked, sitting on the couch, Maria sitting next to her. "How can she get hurt with pushing papers? That looks like that's all she could do, anyway."

"No, mum, she works in the field, like capturing criminals." Maria turned to her mother.

"Criminals? No offense Maria, but she doesn't look like she could catch a date, let alone a criminal." Christie rolled her eyes, turning on the T.V.

"She has Dad." Maria argued, turning the T.V. off.

"Yea but do you really think it's going to last?" Christie turned to look at her daughter. "I'm surprise that they even made it this far." She turned on the T.V again.

Maria turned it off angrily, throwing the remote off to the side. "You're just upset because she and Dad are getting along a lot better then you two ever did!" She shouted, grabbing her coat that she had thrown next to her bag and turned towards the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Her mother shouted after her.

"I'm going over to see if Hermione's alright!" Maria shouted, running out of the house and across the street.

* * *

Alan unlocked the door and slipped inside. The house seemed so far, so good. He could hear people upstairs and he listened for a bit. He heard Hermione shout and then he bolted up the flight of stairs. "Hermione?" He asked, pushing her bedroom door open. He looked to see her on her bed, her arm in a sling and covered in bruises.

"Alan?" Hermione looked up to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Maria said she saw people over and worried that something happened." He replied, coming to stand by her side.

"Something did happen." A voice in the corner stated, turning Alan's attention over to him. "Who are you?"

"Alan Jackson, Hermione's boyfriend." He stated, glaring at the brown haired man.

"He knows Harry." Hermione said, Harry's eyes widening. "There's no need to hide here."

"What happened?" Alan turned his attention back to Hermione, he sat on the bed next to her.

"I fell from a second story warehouse trying to chase a criminal. Harry caught me in time on his broom, but I still got hurt quite a bit."

"How much is a bit?" Alan asked, grabbing her good hand and squeezing.

"A few cracked ribs, two broken ones and a broken arm." Another voice stated. Alan looked over to the other side of the room, another brown haired man messing with some vials. "But it's nothing that a few potions can't fix." He handed one over to them, Alan let go of Hermione's hand so she could grab ahold of it and drink it. "Name's Neville Longbottom."

"Hi." Alan said, watching Hermione take the potion, he gave her a small smile when she made a scrunched up face at the end of it. "Taste good?"

"Just about as good as your cooking." Hermione joked, wincing as the potion took effect.

"Watch it, my cooking is the only kind you're going to be eating for a while." He smiled, his feelings not hurt.

"Can't we just order take out?" She asked, as the door opened again. "Maria?"

"Hermione, you're okay!" Maria shouted, running up to her side. "I was so worried."

"Your father told me that. Maria, these are my friends and partners, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." She pointed to them. "This is Alan's Daughter Maria, Teddy's closest friend."

"Hello." Maria waved.

"Why aren't you with your mother?" Alan asked with a stern tone of voice.

"We had a fight." Maria whispered.

"How can you two have a fight when I haven't even been gone for five minutes?" He asked when they heard a door slam form down stairs.

"Mum?" Teddy's voice called out.

"She's up here Teddy!" Maria shouted.

"Maria?" Teddy asked as he climbed up the stairs. "Why are you in my mum's room?" He walked through the door, seeing his mom on the bed with the sling and bruises. "Oh Mum."

"I'm fine. Teddy, I promise. Neville's already given me the first potion and I'll be fine in a few days."

"So we getting Delivery tonight?" He asked.

"Oi, you two. I can cook you know." Alan looked between them. "Just because your mum cooks for us every night, doesn't mean I can't substitute for a few nights."

"Are we getting take out, I'm confused." Maria smiled jokingly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, because laughing would hurt her as she was. "No, Your father is going to cook for us. And if it's inedible, then we'll just starve until I can get up."

"Oi!" Alan stood up, hands on his hips. "I'm a decent cook!"

"So beans on toast tonight?" Maria asked him.

"No." He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up into the air. "Why don't you go back home and get your homework, because we'll be here for a while. And tell your mother everything is alright. "

Maria groaned and got off the bed and walked out of the room. Alan turned to the two wizards. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"No." Harry and Neville replied, watching the whole scene in front of him. "We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay." Alan looked down at Hermione. "I'll go downstairs and make some tea for you." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and turned and left the room.

Harry and Neville waited until he left the room and closed the door so he couldn't hear them. "Boyfriend, Hermione, when did this happen?" Harry asked her.

"About a week after we move here." Teddy supplied. "They got along right off the bat, he and Maria practically live here, they're here often enough." He smiled down at his mother then back at his Uncle and friend. "I hope they get married."

Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes. "Teddy, I know you didn't bring back clean laundry, get started on it." She ordered her son out of the room.

"Okay, fine Mum." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're home safe." And he left the room.

"Teddy seems to like him." Neville stated, smiling at her.

"I know. I do to." She smiled at her friends, as she told them how they first met.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Eight.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the stove, pushing the food around in the pan with the spatula. The stir fry sizzled as she added more sauce. She could hear Alan humming to the music playing on the radio, singing only to the chorus. He was setting the table for their romantic dinner. They had wine that he picked from her collection, and and music adding to the mood.

It has been two months since Hermione's last mission, since her accident. The children were on break, and Hermione shipped them off to stay at Harry's. Maria was all to excited to see Teddy's side of the family and to learn about the Wizardry world.

So they had the house to themselves, no interruptions to bother them. Hermione smiled as Alan came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you ever let me cook?"

"Because I want tonight to be special, and burning my house down is not what I want tonight." She whispered back as she stirred the stir fry.

"Don't you have wards or spells up to keep the house from being burning or being attacked."

"Yes, yours' and Sarah Jane's as well. I take no chances when people I care about are at stake." She pulled away to dump the food into a dish to put at the table.

"And that counts for my cooking?" He smiled, following her with wine glasses.

"Of course." She laughed, setting the food down, sitting in the chair. Alan set the glasses down and sat across from her. "Happy Anniversary." Hermione smiled at him.

"Congrats to us for making it six months without the world being destroyed or evil Wizards coming after us." Alan smiled back, pouring the glasses.

"I'll give it another week for the next Alien attack." Hermione joked.

"Really, because I think it'll be another month before you'll get sent off again." He stated, as they out food on their plates. "To us." He raised his glass as they settled down.

Hermione raised her's to meet his. "To us, and to anybody else who could only wish to be as lucky as us." Their glasses clinked and they began to eat.

They were cleaning up an hour later and already had two glasses each in each of them. They both were smiling and laughing, trying to stay focus enough to actually clean up after themselves. Hermione leaned against the sink, her back turned to it, facing Alan as he brought over the wine glasses. She grabbed one, touching his hand, bringing him closer to her. "I haven't this much fun in so long Alan."

"I can say the same, but everyday with you is grand..." He trailed off, setting his glass in the sink behind her and wrapping his arm around her. He leaned down to capture her lips, silencing her giggling as she met him halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mind to foggy to remember that she still had the wine glass. She dropped it, letting it hit the floor, shattering on the floor.

The sound broke their trance and they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Alan looked down at the pieces of little glass around them. "Forget it." Hermione whispered.

He looked quickly up at her, eyebrow raised. "Yea?"

"Yea." She grabbed him by his shirt collar, closer to her. "I think," She looked him in the eyes. "I think we have better things to do."

"Yes." He whispered, kissing her, as they stepped over the glass shards. They pulled apart long enough to find the stairs. Running up to her room, they were already pulling their clothing off. "This is much better" Alan laughed as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover. Groaning, she sat up to check the time. 10 am, sighing she looked around, seeing Alan asleep next to her. "What?" She rubbed her face with her hands and stood out of bed, she walked into the bathroom to use the toilet, coming out after a few minutes. He was still sleeping in her bed, on his stomach. Sighing she snuck out of her room and down stairs. "Oh, Hermione what did you do?" She asked herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"SHIT!" She shouted, as she walked into the piled of shard glass, her feet covered in blood. She bit her lip and hopped onto the counter, scooting over the sink.

"Hermione!" SHe heard Alan shout, as he came running down the stairs.

"Alan, don't come into the kitchen without shoes!" She shouted to him. "Bring me my wand to!" She shouted as he headed back upstairs.

She placed her feet in the sink and tried to clean off the blood, getting a few pieces of glass out. She heard Alan coming back down the stairs and turned to see him in pants

' and his sneakers. He handed her wand as he looked at the floor. "Did we break a glass last night? I don't remember much."

"Me either." Hermione whispered, she cast the spell to clean up the floor and then cast another to fix her feet. With the glass out, she still had blood to clean up.

"Let me help." Alan brought over a towel and wiped off her feet, pressing gently to make sure no glass was left.

Hermione smiled, watching him before looking around. She saw a bottle of wine on the table from last night. She summoned it to get a good look at it. "Is this the wine you picked out last night?" She asked him, he glanced at it and nodded. "Oh, Alan." Hermione sighed, setting it down next to her.

"What?" He asked, wrapping the towel around her feet.

"I'm afraid, that I haven't been truly honest with you." Hermione stated, looking down.

"What's wrong, Hermione what ever it is you can tell me." He lifted up her chin to look him in the eye.

She sighed, and lifted the bottle again. "This bottle here was a gift from ministry, from my first marriage. It has a small amount of a love potion and aphrodisiacs in it."

"But you said you weren't married." He replied, ignoring the last part of her sentence for the moment.

"I'm not." Hermione sighed, turning to face him more. "When I was nineteen, we had the Marriage Law for Muggleborn Witches and Wizards, which I am. And I had to marry a pureblood. I was dating a man named Ron Weasly. And We were already engaged so we just decided to get married, we were young and in love. It was suppose to work."

"But what happened?" Alan asked.

"Well, with the law, you're suppose to produce a child within the first year, and we tried for months. Finally we went to a mediwitch. Like a doctor. And they told us..." Hermione stopped, tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"That I couldn't have child, There was no way for us to have a child." Hermione wiped away her tears. "So we went to the ministry and got the marriage annulled."

"Just like that?" He asked.

"I was excluded from the Marriage Law, but Ron wasn't, he was put into a system that picked his perfect person, his soulmate. It ended up being his ex-girlfriend Lavender. He's happy, so I'm okay with it. But because I couldn't produce children, I had to do something else to help. I was force to become and Auror or go to Azkaban."

"That's why you can't give up your job." He breath, stepping away to get a good look at her, the woman before him has been through so much. And yet goes on. "How did you get Teddy?" He asked, stepping closer again.

"Teddy was originally in Harry and Ginny's care, they had custody. But they already had two children and Ginny was expecting another. The custody was given to me, I was alone and Teddy being a werewolf needs full attention." She took a deep breath, happy to have that off her shoulders.

He stared at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable but she knew that he had to process it all. So she remained quiet. She waited for a few more minutes, letting him think, but after another five minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. "Alan?"

"I was thinking, we already have Maria and Teddy. We don't need another child. If we want we could adopt. But right not, I think we are all set."

"Alan?" She asked again, staring at him.

"We're already a family Hermione, and I have no doubt the way we are going that it would be official anytime soon."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked, she felt her heart wanting to burst.

"When we are ready for it, I wouldn't mind just having one house. As a family." He kissed her on the lips. "Do you think you could handle being a Misses again?" He asked.

"On one condition." She smirked.

"Anything." He smiled.

"It has to be Mrs. Jackson."

"By all means." He captured her lip, pulling her to him, holding onto her tight. He pulled her off the counter and carried her bridal style back up the stairs. Kicking the door close behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing

Chapter Nine.

* * *

Maria, Hermione and Sarah Jane was having a girl's day, a day without the boys and without Aliens. They were browsing the shops, for some news clothes for Maria, and stopping in a few books stores along the way for Hermione and Sarah Jane.

"I don't see why your mum couldn't take you?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the young girl. Maria has been spending more time over at Hermione's house when she and Teddy were out Alien hunting with Sarah Jane.

"Mum doesn't like you and I spending so much time together." Maria replied, pulling out a dress for Hermione. "This color would look good on you. You could wear it on your next date with dad."

Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, taking the dress from Maria. "Smooth move, changing the subject. It does so happen, that I look good in green." She walked over the dressing room. She closed the curtain behind her, Maria and Sarah Jane standing by the door.

"So how are you and Alan, Hermione?" Sarah Jane smiled down at Maria as they waited for Hermione to finish trying on the dress.

"Oh, we're doing good. I have another Mission tomorrow. I have to go after some criminal who killed a bunch of Muggles. Nasty stuff. But afterwards, Alan was thinking about taking a family vacation, the four of us."

"Have you and Dad did it yet?" Maria asked, checking her phone.

"Do what?" Hermione pulled open the curtain to reveal her dressed in a dark green dress, off the shoulder and a inch past her knees.

"Have sex yet?" Maria blushed, watching as both Sarah Jane and Hermione raised the eyebrows. "You've been dating for almost a year now."

"A little less then a year actually." Sarah Jane stated.

"Still," Maria glanced up at Sarah Jane then back at Hermione. "You two aren't getting younger, and you really love each other. So Teddy and I believe you must have already."

Hermione smiled, pulling back the curtain to change into her other clothes. She sighed, unzipping the dress. "Yes, we've done it." Hermione shrugged into her pants. She pulled on her jumper and slipped on her shoes.

"So you might be pregnant?" Maria asked, she glanced up at the curtain, waiting for Hermione's reply. "Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, placing the dress on the hanger and open the curtain. "Maria, I wont be getting pregnant."

"Maybe not this time around Hermione, but maybe if you two get married." Maria shrugged as they moved to the cashier.

"Maria." Sarah Jane's warning tone stopped Maria from saying anything else. They stood in silence as Hermione paid for the dress and exited the shop.

"Maria." Hermione stopped on the side walk, turning to face the younger girl. "What I mean when I said, I wont be getting pregnant. Is that I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Maria looked up to the woman she has been thinking of as a second mother.

"I can't have children, thats why, Teddy is with me. He was originally in his Uncle Harry's care. But when my first marriage was annulled, because I couldn't have children, they gave me custody."

"You were married before?" Sarah Jane looked at Hermione as they began to walk again, this time to the restaurant they were meeting Luke and Alan at.

"Yes, to my long time boyfriend. We were friends since we were 11, but now he's married and has kids to his new wife, a girl he dated before me." Hermione shrugged.

"Okay." Maria whispered, her happiness from before turned into guilt for bugging Hermione about it. She teased her dad about children with Hermione several times, now she understood why he was so annoyed with her.

"Hey." Hermione smiled, wrapping her arm around Maria's shoulder. "It's okay to ask. It hurt to talk about it when I was younger, when the wound was still fresh. But now. Now, I have Teddy your father and you." She gave Maria a squeezed like hug. " As well as Sarah Jane and Luke, and I guess even Clyde." She smiled up at Sarah Jane.

They laughed as they entered the restaurant to see the guys already seated. They placed their bags on the floor and sat down to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Own Nothing. Short chapter, extremely short chapter. Next one will be much much longer. Promise. ...I'm deciding rather or not to add the Trickster into this...maybe..

Chapter Ten.

* * *

She was in pain, in so much pain. She thought that when she was hit, that it would be instant death. Though she never killed anyone herself in her years of being a Auror, after the war. Harry and Neville have killed plenty to make up for her loss, but she always found a way around death and brought the criminals to justice alive. But that didn't change the fact that she was in pain.

She was chasing a criminal earlier, a Death Eater, but not a prominent one, those they caught in the first couples months. But after years of being an Auror, they only had a few more of the Death Eaters to worry about.

She had chased him into abandon warehouse, Harry and Neville on other sides of it, waiting to see if the criminal would come their way. "You're surrounded." Hermione stated, as the man looked around.

He turned on her, sneering a crooked teeth smile. "Really Love? I think not." He pulled out his wand, pointing at her. "If I'm not getting out of this alive, neither are you Sweetheart!" He slurred in a shout, as he flung a curse at her, hitting her dead on.

"Hermione!" She heard Neville shot, as Harry cast the killing curse before running over to her. She felt Neville catch her and holding her, but her eyelids felt heavy, her chest and stomach hurt from the curse. It was hard to breath and she couldn't find the strength to talk. She felt like she was shutting down, the pain to much to bear consciously.


	11. Chapter 11

Own Nothing. This is a bit longer then the last few chapters and I wanted it to be longer, but it's late and I'm super tired with a lot to do tomorrow. So here is this chapter and hopefully a new one in the next few days.

Chapter Eleven.

* * *

She woke up to the sun in her eyes, the glare coming through the window. She blinked, adjusting to the light in the open room. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned, sitting up. Stretching she looked around the room, it was a familiar one, one that she had grown accustomed to over the last few years.

"Mummy! Mummy!" She turned her head to see two little kids running into her room, jumping up on her bed. They wrapped their tiny little arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "Happy Mummy's Day!" They shouted into her ears, as she hugged them back.

"Oh, is it Mother's Day already?" She smiled at the two little children as they pulled away. "My, hows the year flown by. Where's your Dad" There was a knock at the door and Hermione looked up to see Ron standing there with a plate of food.

"Mornin' Love." He set the plate at her bed table and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Ron. I'm glad you could make it home today." She smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked at her, before turning to look at the children. "Now I know you two haven't finish getting ready yet." He playfully scolded them. The laughed and ran out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Hermione asked, as she watched their children leave.

"Their going to spend today with Mum. And I have to do a few things, but later tonight we're going out to eat."

"What am I doing today?" She asked, confusion covered her face, she didn't want to spend Mother's Day alone. There was a empty place in her mind set, and she tried to place what should belong there, something was missing but what? But before she could think about it to much, she got a headache. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up at her husband.

"You okay Love?" He asked, kneeling down next to the bed and cupped her face with his hand.

"Yea." She smiled. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying that you didn't know what you were doing today. But sweetheart, you know that your mother and father flew all the way up from Australia to see you and the kids. You're spending the day with her."

Hermione laughed, as if she just had a lapse in thought. "Oh, yes, I remember now. Mum and I are going to go shopping in Muggle London. How could I have forgotten?" She pulled the blankets off of her. "I need to get ready."

"Love." Ron interrupted.

"What?" She groaned, looking up at him.

"You need to eat first. Then you can shower and get ready in little bit." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Hermione sat back in her bed and stared out the window. She always did love the view, they had bought this house when they first got engaged, the Marriage Law coming into full effect, but they were safe. Hermione stopped in her train of thought...Marriage Law.

She grabbed her head, as she rolled over in pain, blinking several times as the pain receded. Sitting back up, she smiled, as she turning to grab the plate of food. And she began to eat her meal.

It was twenty minutes later, the plate in the sink and she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on hot, Hermione stripped out of her nightie and stepped into the warm water. She stood there, letting the water hit the top of her head, the heat of it falling down. After her body adjusted to the water, she upped the heat and began to clean her hair. Finished, she lathered body wash and did her shaving.

She washed off all of the left over soap and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, She wrapped a towel around her and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. After a few minutes, she finished, rinsing out her mouth, she looked up at the foggy mirror. Rolling her eyes, she wiped the steam off the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a few minutes. Blinking, she saw a black cloaked figure behind her, his face fare, only a mouth with sharp teeth. She turned around sharply, only to see nothing was there. "Oh Merlin, I'm going insane, seeing figures in the mist." She laughed lightly before leaving the bathroom.

She walked back into her room and dried herself off, she quickly changed into new undergarments and a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. She was looking at herself in the full length mirror that her parents had left her when they moved to Australia. She was deciding if she should put her hair up or not when she saw someone behind her. She stepped closer to the mirror to see who it was.

It was Teddy, except not the ten year old Teddy that live with Harry and Ginny. But the one behind her was at least fifteen. "Teddy?"

"Mum? Mum, where are you?" He looked around, but he couldn't see her.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" She watched him in the mirror before turning around sharply only to see Ron in the doorway.

"Everything okay 'Mione?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Yes." She rubbed her face with her hands, before looking back at him. "No, not really Ron. I feel like I'm going insane."

He laughed lightly and gave her a hug. "It's because you work to hard Love, I told you, you need to take some vacation time. We could go visit your parents or something."

"Maybe." She looked up at him. "Do you still love me, even though I'm going crazy?"

He kissed her on the lips."I would love you even if you were going bat shit crazy. Because we have each other and our families and our two beautiful children."

Hermione stiffened in his arms when he mentioned children. "What's wrong love?"

"Oh, nothing, I just forgot when I was suppose to meet Mum." She pulled away and put on her poker face.

"I think you do need to leave soon. You're meeting in London in less then an hour, and it'll take forty five minutes to get there." He looked down at her with a smile. He stepped away, pulled her hand to follow him out of the room. They stopped in the living room. "Okay kids, come say bye to your mum, we need to leave."

The two children came running down the stairs, and ran up to Hermione. "We love you Mummy!" The little girl shouted and she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"I love you both to. So much." Hermione laughed, kissing them both on the head. as Ron led them to the fire place, ready to Floo them to see Molly. "Be good for Grandma okay?" Hermione waved as they disappeared in the green fire.

Hermione sighed, looking around the now empty house, crossing her arms, rubbing her hands up and down them to give herself warmth. "What's going on Hermione?" She whispered to herself as she grabbed her purse and jacket and the set of keys for the car and left for London.

* * *

It was two hours later and Hermione and her mother was walking around London, shopping at the shops. They walked into one, one that seemed all to familiar to Hermione. They began looking around before her mother pulled out a dress, a green dress that was one shoulder and down to her knees. "How about this Hermione? This would look gorgeous on you." She handed Hermione the dress.

"It would and I love the dark green of it." Hermione turned around and went into the dressing room, pulling the curtain close and began to change. Her mother waited outside the dressing room, as Hermione finished changing, she opened the curtain and stepped out. "How do I look?" Hermione struck a pose, smiling at her mother.

"I think you look wonderful. I think you should get it and wear it for your date tonight." Her mother agreed, smiling at her daughter.

"I would, but Ron doesn't like the color green." Hermione rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "He's still hung up on old school things."

"I really don't know why you are even with him." Her mother stated, her voice of stern as if she never liked him.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing a deep shade of red. "Why are you saying that? I thought you loved Ron, and what about our children?"

"I love my grandchildren, but I don't know why in the world that you married that man?" Her mother placed her hands on her hips, and stared down her daughter.

"Mum." Hermione groaned, closing the curtain and changed back into her clothes. She pulled the curtain back again and she saw her mother speaking to another woman. "Oh, hello." She smiled at the brown haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I was shopping with my son for Mother's Day and I saw you in that dress and telling your mother how good you looked in it."

"Oh," Hermione blushed again, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, I would get it. But, my husband, he hates the color green."

"But why should that stop you? You look wonderful in it. Buy it and maybe he'll love it when he sees you in it." Sarah Jane smiled at her.

"You know what, I think I will get it. Thank you Sarah Jane." Hermione smiled back, as her mother rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome. Have a happy Mother's Day." She waved good bye when her son came up to them. Hermione smiled at him and her and her mother walked up to the cashier desk.

"So when Sarah Jane tells you to buy the dress you agree, but when I said to, you didn't want it." Her mother muttered behind Hermione as she paid for the dress.

Hermione rolled her eyes, signing the receipt. "Because she is a complete stranger, I don't know any one named Sarah Jane Smith. You're my mother, you have to say I look good by obligation." Hermione smiled playfully at her mother as they exited the shop. They began walking down the block before Hermione saw Sarah Jane and her son across the street. Hermione stopped and stared at Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane turned and smiled, waving at her, then she just watched her. Hermione blinked a few times as flashes of memory came flooding back into her mind. But they weren't her memories, she never knew Sarah Jane before today. Did she? She didn't know where Sarah Jane and her son Luke Smith lived. How did she know her son's name? She never said it, did she? Did she tell Mum her son's name?

"Hermione?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, shocking her back into reality. Hermione jumped and looked over at her mother, her breath caught in her throat. "Hermione, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I think I need to get something to eat, maybe something to drink." Hermione stated in a hoarse whisper. "I feel like my heads spinning, Mum. Something's wrong."

"Oh God, I hope it isn't another kid," Her mother replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as her mother led her to the nearest restaurant. "Really Mum?"


	12. Chapter 12

Own Nothing.

Chapter tweleve

* * *

Hermione put on the dress for her date tonight with Ron. She was finally happy that the day was ending, she had felt like a stranger in her own skin all day. The lapses in her memory was bugging her. She couldn't remember her own children's names, the address of where she lived to their wedding day.

She felt sick just thinking about it. And when she thought to hard about the dark spots in her memories she would feel this rush of pain in her chest and ribcage. Within minutes the pain would recede and she would go about her day.

Sighing, she sat on the bed to slip on her heels. She glanced over her shoulder as Ron came into the room. "Almost ready Love?" He asked, tying the tie around his neck.

"Yea, sure." Hermione finished buckling her shoe and stood up, smoothing down her dress. "Do you like it?" She asked stepping towards him.

"Wow, I love the dress, not so much the color though." He finished with his tie and slipped on his jacket. "Why'd you buy it Love? If you're only going to wear it one time?"

"Well I hoped to wear it more then once Ron. I love the color and it looks good on me."Hermione stated as they walked out of the room.

"Well, I think after tonight, you should return it." Ron stated walking towards the fire place.

Hermione stopped in the hallway, looking at the pictures. "Ron when was this taken?" She asked, pointing to a picture.

"Ron sighed and walked back over to where she was looking at. "Our wedding photo?" He looked at her with a confused look.

"When was our wedding?" She asked, looking back at the photo.

"You're testing me right?" Rn asked, laughing.

"Yea, sure." Hermione shrugged, allowing Ron to lead her to the fire place. "'So we're we going tonight?"

"Well first to the Leaky Cauldron, and then we'll walk to the place." Ron and Hermione stepped into the fire and Ron shouted for the Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping out of the fire place of the pub, Ron lead her through the building and out into Muggle London. They walked down the street, the cool May air tickling her skin under neath her light coat. She followed Ron to a small Italian restaurant. She looked up at the sign, trying to think where she ever saw it before. "Come on, its their opening night." Ron tugged on her hand, bringing her inside. Hermione looked around the room. It was a open room restaurant, with a separate bar. The walls were a dark green color with real-life-like vines growing everywhere.

"I'm surprise you even like it here, there's so much green." Hermione muttered to herself.

"What was that love?" Ron asked, looking back at her.

"Nothing Ron." Hermione sighed as a hostess came to seat them, she led them to a table in the back, they sat down and took the menus she offered. "So nice place, but I can't help but feel like I've been here before."

"I find that one hard to believe Love." Ron stated, looking around as if he was expecting someone. "Why look. Lavender and Dean are here. Hey Guys!" He waved them over.

Hermione smiled and greeted them, noticing Lavender's new baby. "Wow, Lavender. I didn't know you had a baby." She looked up to see Lavender's confused face.

"Hermione, you were at the baby shower." Lavender looked at Ron, then Dean then back at Hermione.

Hermione laughed, as if joking. "I'm kidding. I've just been working so hard and Ron keeps telling me that I need a Vacation. I think I might actually take him up on the offer." They all laughed, believing her. It was a known fact that Hermione worked a lot.

"Well we have to go sit down. "Dean stated, stirring Lavender and their baby away.

"Well it was nice seeing them again." Hermione stated, as the waiter came to take their orders. They sat in silence afterwards waiting for their food. Hermione sighed, placing her napkin on the table. "I think I'm going to use the restroom." She stood up and walked backed towards the ladies room.

She finished going the to the bathroom, she walked over to the sink, washing her hands. She looked into the mirror, letting the water run on her hands as she stared. A young girl was standing behind her, staring back at her. "Hermione? Hermione Wake up! Hermione, it's the trickster! Wake up Hermione!"

"M..Maria Maria, what are you.." Hermione reached up to touch the mirror, wanting to touch Maria. But she couldn't and before she could asked her again there was a knock on the bathroom door. Startling her from her trance, she quickly turned off the water. She grabbed a few paper towels and dried off her hands. She opened the door, throwing away the towels. "Sorry." Hermione slipped out of the room and walked back up to her table.

"What took you so long, the food arrived." Ron looked up from his plate.

"There was a line, there's only one stall." She replied, picking at her food.

It was ten minutes later, Ron finished with his own food and looked up. He watched Hermione pick at her food. Barely eating anything. "Is the food not good?" He asked.

"The food's fine. I'm just not that hungry." Hermione replied, setting her fork down. She sighed, leaning back in her chair, looking around the restaurant. She spotted Lavender and Dean near the front by the window. She smiled at them, before just looking at their baby, it was a girl with soft curly strawberry blonde hair. "I wonder where she got that hair from?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Who?"

"Lavender and Dean's baby girl. She has red hair, but neither Dean or Lavender do. It's red like the Rose and Hugo's." She looked back at her husband. "Red like yours'."

He stiffened, which caught her eye, she had thought that was strange. "What are you saying Love?"

"I'm not saying anything, I just think its weird. I mean, I've met Dean's family when we were at hogwarts, at graduation, but I don't remember them having red hair. And Lavender's family is french so they all have blonde. It's just weird."

"Well just don't worry about." Ron's voice changed, as if annoyed.

Hermione gave a light hearted laugh. "Ron, calm down, it isn't like I'm accusing you. I know you would never." She stopped and watched as he tense up more. They sat there in an awkward silence, watching as Ron squirmed underneath her stares. "Please Ron, I know that you would never, but just for saying it. Tell me that there is no way that Lavender's baby girl is yours." Hermione watched as he looked down. "Ron?"

"Hermione...I..."

"Ron, I know you two work together, And I know you two use to date. But you've been faithful haven't you?" Hermione sat up straight, waiting for answer.

"Hermione.." He tried again, but he looked over to Lavender's table, catching her eye at the exact same time.

"Does Dean know that the baby isn't his?" Hermione asked.

"He probably figured it." Ron whispered, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione sighed, setting her napkin on the table. "Ron, if you weren't happy in our relationship, you could've just told me."

"But the children.." He started.

"The children would love to have another sibling. You know that it was a miracle that I had them, and I know it kills you that I can't have anymore. But if you love Lavender..."

"Why are saying this?" He finally looked up at her.

"Love changes people Ron, sometimes we stop loving each other. Or if you love someone enough, you just want them to be happy." She stood up, smiling softly down at him. "Even if it isn't with me." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at home." And she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

She rubbed her arms, having left her jacket in the restaurant. She sighed, walking to a spot where there wasn't a lot of people and closed her eyes. She thought of a familiar place, one that she knew, but didn't really know. She felt the pull in her stomach and then the pop. She landed on her feet and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around for a sign, There on the brick wall, 13 Barren-man road.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her cold arms again and she decided to walk up to the house door. She knocked, knowing it was late, but hoped that someone was still up. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a familiar face. "Sarah Jane Smith, right?" Hermione stared at the woman that she saw in the shop today.

"Yes, and you're Hermione." Sarah Jane looked around. "I know this may sound weird, but how did you know where I live?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "And I know this may sound weird, but I don't know. I just left my husband at the restaurant and I just started walking and ended up on this road. I don't even know where I am." She shrugged, trying to keep down her goosebumps. "I just knocked on a random person's door and it's you."

Sarah Jane smiled, opening the door wider. "Why don't you come in. It's a bit chilly outside. My son Luke is asleep, he has school tomorrow." She closed the door behind her and led her to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure. That would be lovely." Hermione sat down at the counter, watching Sarah Jane move around in the kitchen. She sighed, stretching a little bit. "Today has been a very weird day."

"How so?" Sarah Jane looked back at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." Hermione smiled at her.

"You can try me, I'm a journalist, I'm use to all sorts of weird things happening." Hermione noticed a special twinkle in her eye, as if she had a secret joke.

"I had bad luck with journalists actually." She stared at Sarah Jane for a moment, before deciding to tell her. "I've been having these weird episodes all day."

"What kind of episodes?" Sarah Jane asked, pouring the tea, she sat down across from Hermione and waited.

"There's these gaps in my memory, I'm married to a man I love. But I feel like I just woken up and I don't remember the last few years. I have two children I don't remember having, pictures of our wedding that I don't remember happening. Then when I look in the mirror, I saw my godson, but he was years older then he is now. He kept calling me mum. In the restaurant I saw a young girl in my reflection, I've never seen her before. But I knew her name." Hermione finally breathed, letting everything sink in.

"It's almost like you lived another life and it's trying to push through. I wonder what happened to have you brought into this alternate universe?" Sarah Jane stood up, thinking. "Now, I normally don't do this. It's completely against my rules. But I think you need to see this." She gestured for Hermione to stand up, she lead her upstairs. They walked all the way up to Sarah Jane's attic, walking in, Sarah Jane closed the door behind them. "Now don't get scared." She smiled at Hermione.

"Ok." Hermione replied.

Sarah Jane stepped down the stairs, and turned towards the stairs in the dusty old attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you." Hermione stared as the computer pulled out of the wall, the smoke and lights going off.

"Yup." Hermione began, stepping down to stand next to Sarah Jane. "You have seen a lot of weird things." She smiled at Sarah Jane as the computer activated.

"Good evening Sarah Jane, And hello Ms. Granger." Mr. Smith stated.

"How does he know my name?" Hermione asked Sarah Jane.

"I haven't been completely honest with you myself." Sarah Jane began. "In the other universe, you were my neighbor. Your godson, Teddy, he was in your custody. You dating our neighbor across the street Alan Jackson who lives with his daughter."

"Maria." Hermione whispered, remembering the girl.

"Yes. Now what I can't figure out is that, how?" Sarah Jane looked back at her.

"Maria...she said the Trickster." Hermione looked up at Sarah Jane, seeing her horror struck face. "What?"

"The Trickster only goes after people who are about to die. Then he offers then a deal, a agreement. You must've taken it."

"I don't remember. I don't remember him or any agreement." Hermione set down on the steps. She covered her face with her hands, breathing in and out. "I just want to go back to where everything wasn't so..." She sighed, looking up, seeing the mirror in the room. She stood up abruptly and walked over to it. "Do you see him?"

"Who, the Trickster?" Sarah Jane looked at the mirror, hoping to see him.

"No, It's a man." Hermione stared at the mirror. "I know him." She whispered, staring at the man in the picture. Then a girl appeared, Maria. "Maria, where are you?"

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" THe man shouted, asking her through the mirror.

"Alan?" Hermione whispered. She looked behind her, at Sarah Jane. "Where are they? Alan and Maria?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how Luke and I got away with remembering you. But I guess we weren't important. We weren't the cause of his chaos this time."

"Chaos?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the Trickster feeds off of chaos, He chooses his victims to keep them from doing what they do in life. He tried to keep me from catching aliens, from living my life. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning fully to her.

"You were an Auror. You and Teddy lived next door, You catch bad guys."

"Why would I be an Auror, and have Teddy?" Hermione stopped, her thoughts running a million miles. "Because I couldn't have children. The medi-nurse said it was a miracle I made it through Rose and Hugo's births."

"Yes, that's it." Sarah Jane stepped up to her. "You must've been hurt in one of your missions, and the Trickster came to you and offered you your perfect life."

"My perfect life?" Hermione asked, turning back to the mirror, seeing Maria and Alan. "How perfect could it be?" She asked in a whispered, her fingers brushing the mirror. Alan was on the other side, his hand meeting her's on the glass. "If Alan and I aren't together?"

"Then let's ask the Trickster himself." Sarah Jane suggested, she looked around. "Trickster! Trickster!"

"Show yourself!" Hermione shouted.

They heard laughter around them, the dark cloaked figure appearing on the upper level of the attic. "Sarah Jane, Hermione Granger. What a pleasure..."

"Trickster, is that who you are?" Hermione asked, walking towards him. "Why did you do this to me?"

"You were dying, and I made the bargain." He replied.

"What bargain, what agreement? I don't remember any of this!" Hermione shouted, tears falling down her face.

"You were in the ware house with Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter chasing a man, he turned on you and killed you with a hex. I came and offered you a new life, a life with happiness."

"What happiness? I had Alan, Maria and Teddy. We were a family."

"But here, you have children, children with a husband and your own blood." THe Trickster replied, trying to convince her.

"You think that matters? Sarah Jane and Luke aren't blood. Teddy was my son, I love Alan, I love Maria." She stopped her rant and turned to look at the mirror, seeing Alan and Maria watching them. "Alan asked me to marry him, he was happy with just Maria and Teddy, but he was okay with adopting another child if we wanted one." She turned back to the Trickster, staring at him in disbelief. "That's the perfect life. Not this...this is torture."

"But it's perfect...for me." The Trickster smiled.

"If I can't have Alan, Maria and Teddy. I don't want to live this life." Hermione stepped up to the Trickster. "I recede whatever agreement I agreed to. I can't live this life without them." Tears starting falling from her eyes. "I just can't do this life without them." She glanced back at the mirror seeing the tears in their eyes.

"Very well." The Trickster hissed and then suddenly Hermione kneeled over in pain, she screamed as the pain spread out through her body, her tears spilled out of her eyes, as they rolled back in her head.

"Hermione!" She heard Sarah Jane's voice, it was the last thing she heard


	13. Chapter 13

Own nothing.

Chapter thirteen.

* * *

Hermione groaned, her body stiff from laying still for to long. She didn't want to open her eyes, for she feared that nothing would be the same like it use to be. But the air was sterile, the room unnaturally cold and the clothes she was wearing were starched. She knew that she wasn't dead, because she could hear noises, like she was in a hospital. She tried to move her fingers, holding back a groan when she felt a shot of pain.

"Ms. Granger?" She heard a voice called out to her and she stiffened, aware of her surroundings. "Ms. Granger we know that you're awake." Hermione sighed, slowly opening her eyes to stare up at a medi-witch, it was a much older woman with kind eyes and dark gray hair. "I need to discuss something important with you. Do you remember what happened?"

Hermione nodded, thinking back to the attack, the sudden pain in her chest. Being married to Ron, then there was Sarah Jane, Alan and Maria. And the Trickster. "Am I alive?" She suddenly felt stupid for asking that, but she wanted to be sure.

The woman nodded grimly. "You barely made it, but Ms. Granger, are you in a relationship?"

"Yes, with Alan. He's a Muggle." Hermione managed to speak, her voice hoarse, and she ended up coughing towards the end.

"Ms. Granger were you able to have a child during your marriage?"

"My first marriage with Ron?" Hermione scrunched up her nose in confusion. "No, that's why our marriage was annulled. What's going on?"

"Ms. Granger. You were hit by a killing curse, and by definition the curse kills you, but it can only take one life. And it took the weakest one."

Hermione mustered up strength to sit up, her bones popping from the stiffness, as she stared up at the nurse. "What are you saying?" Hermione felt her heart beating faster then ever before, her voice hitched in her throat.

"Ms. Granger, you were pregnant." The nurse said soberly, as if she was truly sorry. "Now, because of this new development, the Ministry is giving you up to two years off, in hope that you can produce another child within that time. If tested, and it seems that you can have another, you will be put back into the string of names to have a husband picked for you."

"No." Hermione stated, her voice firm as she rubbed a hand over her stomach as if trying to feel what ever was left of her baby. "If I am to marry someone it will be Alan."

"But miss, he isn't a Wizard."

"I don't give a damn, and you can tell the Ministry that." Hermione glared up at the woman, before laying back in bed. "When can I go home?"

"Given that the potions take effect, within a few days." The medi-witch replied.

"Good. I want to be home as soon as possible." Hermione whispered, and the Medi-witch took it as a sign for her to leave. Hermione laid there in her bed all alone, trying to think through everything. She and Alan had made a baby, and because she didn't know she had gotten it killed. She felt tears well up and soon they began to fall. How would she tell Alan?


	14. Chapter 14

Own Nothing.

Chapter fourteen.

* * *

It was a week and a half later and Hermione was ordered for the first month of her recovery to be bed-ridden. She would lay up in her bedroom, Alan sleeping next to her, holding her as she silently cried at night in her sleep. She still hadn't told anyone the truth, as to why she was bed-ridden pass that some curse had hit her. She couldn't tell Alan, she didn't have the strength yet to tell him that she had lost their child.

They had left her to sleep during the day as Alan took the kids out somewhere, so she could sleep in peace. She knew that Teddy had been cleaning the house, as if making it ready for something, she didn't know the date anymore, sleeping constantly mixed the days to badly for her to know that the day was.

Teddy, Alan and Maria stood in the airport, watching the planes take off and land, waiting for someone. Teddy glanced around every so often to see if he recognized anyone. His birthday was in a few days and he knew that his mother wasn't up for a party, so Alan was throwing one at his house for him but it was small. With only Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Maria, Alan and his Uncle Harry's family were going to be there. He hoped his mom would at least try to make it over and sit and be with Alan, but he didn't think she would be up for it. Her depression was deepening as the days moved on, and no one knew what was wrong with her.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Teddy shouted, seeing his grandparents walking towards them with their luggage. Teddy ran to them smiling, hugging each of them tightly. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"We wouldn't miss our grandson turning sixteen now could we?" His Grandfather smiled, as Teddy led them back to Alan and Maria. "Now who do we have here? Where's your mother Teddy?"

Teddy sighed, looking sad for a second before placing a smile on his face. "This is mum's boyfriend Alan and his daughter Maria. Hopefully she'll be your granddaughter soon to."

His grandmother laughed, giving Alan a kiss on the cheek, hugging him and Maria. "In that case, welcome to the family. But where's Hermione?" She asked as Alan and Teddy took their luggage and led them outside to the car.

"I'm afraid Hermione was injured on the job, and is bed-ridden right now. She was sleeping when we left. We wanted to surprise her with you." Alan stated as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Hurt in what way?" Mr. Granger asked, his face stern.

"She's really depressed and we take turns sitting with her, we think something more happened, but she wont tell us." Maria replied in a soft voice as they loaded into the car.

"Well, we'll see her when we get there." Mrs. Granger sighed as Alan drove out of the airport parking lot.

It took another hour for them to get back to Hermione's house and then they unloaded the car, carrying the luggage into the house. Alan looked into the kitchen to see Hermione at the stove with a pan. "Hermione what are you doing?" He asked, causing the rest of the family to come in and see.

"I came down for a glass of water, you had taken the kids...I was thirsty, then I saw the calendar and realize that Teddy's birthday was soon and I had to cook him birthday dinner." Hermione replied, her words spacey as if she had to think hard to string them together.

"Teddy's birthday is in a few days. And I got it covered." Alan sighed, standing next to her. He kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione nodded, looking up to see her parents. "Mum, dad." Hermione took a step towards them when the pain in her stomach stopped her. "Urh...ow." Hermione groaned, holding her stomach. She sighed, looking back at her family. "I'm sorry, I was hit with a curse and it's taking a while to bounce back. I'm not a teenager and it doesn't help that this wasn't my first time with these kinds of curses."

"Great just what a mother wants to hear." Mrs. Granger's voice chirped into the room, causing Alan to chuckle under his breath. "You need to rest."

"She's right." Alan said. "I'll take you back upstairs and you rest, I'll get dinner started afterwards. Teddy and Maria will show your parents to their room." Alan's arms circles around Hermione shoulders.

"No." Hermione's mother began. "You will take Hermione upstairs and stay with her. I will make dinner. Teddy and Maria will entertain my husband until it is time to eat." Her voice was firm and there was no room for argument.

"Ye ma'am." Alan replied, picking Hermione help bridal style and turning around to carry her up that stairs. "What is with you Granger women and not trusting my cooking." The other four heard him asked from the stairway.

"Smart women." Hermione's replied echoed as they made it up the stairs.

* * *

Dinner had come and pass it was was nearing eight at night when Hermione's mother finally made her way upstairs to see her daughter. Alan laying right next to her sound asleep. Mrs. Granger carefully snuck into the room and set down on the chair next to the bed. "How far along?" She whispered to Hermione who was wide awake.

"What?" Hermione whispered back, careful not to disturb Alan.

"How far along was the child?" Her mother asked, reaching out for her daughter's hand. "The one you lost?"

"Almost into second term." Hermione whispered, as tear silently fell. "The ministry wants me to try again in a year and then be put back into the registry for marriage."

"But you love Alan?" Her mother whispered.

"More then anyone." She whispered back as she felt Alan's heart beating against her back. "I want to marry him, to spend the rest of my life with him. But how can I tell him that I lost our child because of my stupid missions?"

"I'm sure if you just told him, Hermione, he'll understand. He loves you more then you know. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you just like you do with him. Teddy loves him like a father, and I've got Maria several times today catching herself. She wants to call you mum so bad."

"Does she?" Hermione let herself smile, wiping the tears away gently. "I love her like my own."

"I know you do. You have such a good heart and enough love for a big family." Her mother stood up, kissing her on her forehead. "Get some sleep, I don't think you'll have nightmares tonight." She waled towards the door.

"Mum?" Hermione whispered, catching her attention. "How did you know?"

"A mother just knows Hermione. You'll get another chance, I promise." She stepped out of the room, closing the door. Hermione sighed, laying next to Alan, listening to his breathing, wondering if she would ever have the courage to tell him.

"It wasn't your fault." She felt his hot breath on her ear. "You didn't know, I'm sure if you did. You wouldn't have gone on the mission." He whispered, kissing her neck softly.

"I love you Alan and I'm deeply sorry that I lost our child." Hermione whispered back, turning to face him slightly.

"We'll try again for another one soon." Alan smiled against her. "But right now, now we have Teddy and Maria and that's enough for us right now."


	15. Chapter 15

On Tuesday April 19th, 2011 Elisabeth Sladen, most famously known as Sarah Jane Smith has passed away from Cancer. It makes me sad, but I remember her always as a great actor.

Own Nothing

Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch at Alan's house, listening to the part outside, the kids laughing and screaming as Teddy opened up his gifts. She sighed, she wanted to be out there, but she didn't have the strength to get back up. Alan had helped her over to his house earlier that morning, setting her on the couch and told her not to move. Her parents helped him get everything ready as Teddy had slept over at Sarah Jane's with Luke and clyde the night before.

"I can't believe my son is sixteen." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the couch. She rested her head on her hand as listened to everyone outside.

"Hello there." Hermione looked up to see Christie walking into the living room. "What's with all the cars outside? Someone having a party and didn't invite me?"

"It's my son, Teddy's sixteenth birthday. Alan volunteered the backyard." Hermione stated, smiling up at her. "There's food back there if you want some, you're more then welcome to stay."

"No, I'm fine I just wanted to see if Maria wanted to go shopping, but I guess she's busy." Her smiled fell. "Speaking of which, why aren't you out there? It's your son's party."

"I was shot during my last case." Hermione winced as she moved to sit upright. "I can't do much, I only just got out of the hospital."

"Oh, that's right you work for special forces or something." Christie remembered. They both looked up to see Maria coming in with a tray. "Hey Maria."

"Hi Mum." Maria smiled up at her mother as she sat the tray on Hermione's lap, ignoring Hermione's stares. "Dad says you need to eat. And I'm to make sure that you eat all of it."

Hermione continue to stare, her eyebrow raised in question, glancing down at the hamburger and a small salad. There was bottle of water and a couples pilled on the side. There was another small glass with a light orange liquid. Hermione guess it was a potion. "You don't need to sit and here watch me Maria, go out and be with the party, your mum's here, spend some time with her." Hermione gestured toward Christie.

"I will, after you eat everything." Maria stared back at Hermione. Hermione frowned, realizing all the time Maria spent between her and Sarah Jane, she was getting really stubborn. "I want you to be healthy again..." She let the sentence drop, but Hermione knew what she was talking about.

Hermione shook her head lightly smiling, "Okay. Okay you win." Picking up her fork and began eating the salad. "Why don't you get your mum a plate?" She looked up at Christie. "Come sit down we never had the chance to talk."

"If you're sure." Christie sat down on the other end of the couch. "If I'm not a bother." Her eyes looking between her daughter her ex-husband's girlfriend. She saw something between them, as if something had changed.

"Yea, let me get you something to drink and some food." Maria stood up, kissing them both on the cheek and ran back outside.

"They are worried about me, I was really hurt, but hopefully I'll recover soon." Hermione sighed, she didn't care for people taking complete care of her.

"What do you do anyway Hermione?" Christie asked.

"Well I chase criminals, and before you ask, not in a bounty hunter way...well sort of. But I'm like split between a detective and a special agent that stops terrorist attacks. Special Ops you could say."

"So like Torchwood?" Christie asked.

Hermione thought about it. "I guess so, I've never dealt with Torchwood, but I would like to sometime." She smiled as Maria came back in.

"Here you go Mum. She handed her a plate with Hamburger, salad and some chips. "I told dad you were here and was talking to Hermione, keeping her company. He said he'll be in here later." She glanced at Hermione's plate. "If it makes you feel better Dad didn't make the food. Grams did. She's a really good cook. Like you."

"Grams?" Christie asked, confused.

"My parents came for a visit from Australia. To see Teddy. And like me, she refused to let Alan cook."

"I bet, all that man could do was beans and toast." Christie laughed, causing the other two to laugh. They began talking about how Alan couldn't cook and how funny he was. They talked about school for Maria and how Christie was with her boyfriend.

Luke came running into the room. "Maria, Teddy needs you."

"What does he need?" Maria asked standing up.

"He says Uncle Harry is beating him in futball and needs you." Luke smiled, leading Maria outside.

"Have fun." Hermione called out, as it was just her and Christie. "They're really cute together, her and Luke. But I think he's too shy to do anything."

"Maria will get him to soon enough." Christie smiled, eating her hamburger. Her and Hermione ate in silence as they finished her food. When they both was finished, Christie looked up to see Alan walking in. "Hello Alan."

"Hey Christie, nice to see you." He smiled, turning to look at Hermione. He frowned when he saw that she hadn't taken her medicine yet. "You need to take your meds." He stated, kneeling beside her.

"I'm to full." Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes as Alan handed her the potion anyway. "I swear you're worse then my mother." She downed the potion, cringing at the taste. "I would never wish that on anyone." She muttered as he switched on the glass for the water and the pills. She sighed, popping the pills in her mouth and took a sip of water.

"Good now we wait." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Six months to go."

Hermione smiled as he took their plates to the kitchen leaving her and Christie. "Less than a year to go."

Hermione sighed, the whole conversation she was dreading all day. "When I was shot, I was pregnant. We didn't know, I was told that I could never get pregnant, but I was almost to second term. And I lost it. A year is when they want us to try again." Hermione looked down at her lap.

"So you and Alan were having a baby?" She heard Christie asked.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, when she felt Christie get up from the couch.

"I'm happy for you two for trying. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Christie sighed, causing Hermione to look up. "Tell Alan and Maria that I had to go." She turned and left the room leaving Hermione alone in the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Own Nothing.

Chapter Sixteen.

* * *

Hermione sighed, bustling around the house while Teddy was at School with Maria and Alan was at work. She stared around her kitchen, her parents had gone home several weeks ago and while Hermione was better, able to walk around on her own without help. Everyone kept an eye on her. And she hated it, it was just this morning after everyone left that she finally got fed up and cleaned the house, organized her potions room and put her library in correct alphabetical order, all before lunch. She was bored now, so bored.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione' s heart raced, someone was here, to see her! She excitedly bounced like a young child to the door, opening it to see Sarah Jane standing there. "Hello Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to go into town?"

"Oh I would love to, let me just get my things." Hermione ran to the living room, grabbing a jacket for the later November weather and her purse. She walked back to the door. "I am forever in your debt Sarah Jane, I would be dead with boredom without you." She laughed as they walked over to Sarah Jane's car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well I wanted to get in some early Christmas shopping before it gets to bad in a few weeks." Sarah Jane replied, starting her car, turning the heater on.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione smiled as they pulled out of the driveway. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Sarah Jane pulled into town, they pulled into the parking lot of the local shopping center, getting out of the car. "So what are your plans for the holidays?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the nearest building.

"I don't know, It's just me and Luke, my parents passed away when I was a baby. So I have no one else to spend it with." Sarah Jane shrugged her shoulders as Hermione opened the door for her.

"Maybe we can all do a Christmas together, before Teddy and I go off to the Borrow to visit the Weasleys."

"I bet that will be fun."

"Yes, a week of Molly asking me why I haven't found anyone yet and upset about how Harry let me get hurt on the job."

"Do they not know that you lost your baby?" Sarah Jane asked as they looked around for something for Maria in the girl's section.

"No, I mean, I don't know. I'm sure Harry could've told them, but I don't know if I would want them to know."

"Why not?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at a shirt for Maria before deciding to put it back. "What are you getting Maria?"

"A book I suppose, speaking of which, I'm thinking about opening up a shop. A book store, what do you think?"

"I think that its a splendid idea, you will need something to keep you busy now that you don't have to hunt down criminals."

"So you think its a good idea?" Hermione asked as they moved out of the girls sections and into the teen boys. They began looking for clothes for the three boys, both deciding to get Clyde something to.

"I think it is a marvelous idea." Sarah Jane replied as they picked out a couple of outfits before going to check out. "What are you getting Alan?"

"I don't know yet, I cant give him a book, maybe something for his job, practical."

"Seems like a good gift, but what about something for the two of you?"

Hermione thought about it. "I like it, but what?"

Sarah Jane laughed, "Maybe you should propose, you said he already asked you, but not with a ring, why not give him one?"

Hermione laughed to. "I like it, I'll propose to Alan when we have christmas together, or maybe after, when its more personal."

"I think you should when the two of you are together."

Hermione smiled as they walked to the bookstore in the mall. "Sounds like a plan."


	17. Chapter 17

Own Nothing.

Seventeen:

* * *

She sat on the couch in the Burrow as everyone opened up their gifts on Christmas morning. She and Teddy had just made it the night before before everyone went to bed and now they were there for presents. She smiled as Teddy showed her his new broom as she drank a cup of hot coco. She was wrapped up in a blanket and held a pillow close to her as she watched everyone else smiling.

She really missed Alan. They had a short, small Christmas at Sarah Jane's before they left and they didn't exchange gifts between each other because it was mostly for the kids. But not she kind of regretted it. She looked around at her friends and their loved ones, holding each other as their kids opened up presents, she wanted that.

It made her sad.

* * *

Later that night they all sat around the fire after dinner, tired and warm, not wanting to get up to go to bed. They were telling stories of the past, some fun and some sad. Hermione looked around, blinking out of her tired state when she realized Teddy and Bill were gone. "Where did Teddy and Bill go?"

Harry looked up at Hermione and shrugged. "They went out a couple hours of go. I think they needed a stretch. To many smells."

"Yes, you're probably right. I was just getting worried." Hermione settled back into the couch, her blanket covering her as she fell into a light doze, she was aware for the most part of she was to tired to understand most of it. It felt like only a second and she opened her eyes again to see Teddy in front of her. "Hey you're back." She smiled as she sat up. "Where'd you go?" She asked as she stretched, Teddy helping her stand up. She was still being taken care of, though she found later that Harry never did tell Mrs. Weasly and she was thankful.

"I had to get you the perfect christmas gift." He smiled.

"Teddy I told you being safe and perfect grades on your term report is the only thing I wanted."

"But it isn't the only thing I wanted to give you." He smiled, spinning her around.

She almost fell from the force of her son and she went forward, but she was caught. She looked up to see Alan's face. "Alan." She left out in a soft whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Happy Christmas love." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"Happy Christmas." She whispered back. "How did you get here?"

"Teddy and Uncle Bill came and got us." She looked to see Maria there to. "We're a family. We should spend Christmas together."

"We are. And we should." She reach out with her arms and grabbed Teddy and Maria, pulling them into a hug. "We're a family."

"Well almost a family." Alan whispered, pulling apart from the hug. Hermione watched as he kneeled on one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger. Our children on a regular basis save the world with our next door neighbor. We've had a child and lost it. We've been through so much. And I know we should be together forever." He pulled out a ring from his pocket, it was just a small, silver band with a small garnet on it.

She smiled, using her wand to call a small box from her jacket. "I was going to do this when we got back, because you were taking forever." She kneeled in front of him, opening the box. "I'm not very traditional Alan, I catch very bad people and I'm constantly in dangers way. I'm lucky if someone isn't trying to kill me on a daily basis. But I love you, and I want to be with you, to try and have another child together. Only with you. No one else." She handed him the ring. "If I marry you, will you marry me?"

He smiled, a small laugh escaping. "It's a deal." He slipped her ring on her finger as she did the same to him. "Here we go."

Hermione laughed as they stood up, kissing each other. "Mrs. Hermione Jackson. It has a nice ring to it."

"Does it ever." Maria smiled, hugging her new brother and step-mother. "Happy Christmas." She stated as everyone clapped.


	18. Chapter 18

So this one is very short and I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it's short, and I hope to write more later.

thanks guys

Own Nothing.

Eighteen.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, she felt like someone was watching her. She looked over to see Alan was asleep next to her in the bed. She sighed and sat up, she glanced around the room and saw that no one was there. She pulled the covers off of her and quietly got out of bed and padded her way around the room. Nothing was out of place, no one else was in the room. So why was she on edge?

"What's wrong?" She turned to see Alan sitting up in the bed, watching her.

"I woke up feeling like someone was watching me," she replied as she crawled back into bed, Alan wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him. "It's weird, I woke up and no one but us are here."

"You are trained to see what isn't there and now you aren't working, it's natural to be still paranoid and on edge." Alan whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

"You think I'm paranoid?" She teased glancing up at him.

"You're a war hero and the mother of two kids who fight alien invasions on a regular basis. If you're not paranoid, I'd be worried."

"So you think I'm a good mother to Teddy and Maria?" Hermione asked. "But I'm not Maria's mother."

"Not yet, but you will be." Alan smiled at her as he rolled over on top of her. He planted kisses on her lips, neck and cheeks.

"I want to try for another." Hermione whispered as she returned the kiss. "I want to try for baby."

Alan smiled down at her. "We have another few months."

"We could practice." Hermione smiled as Alan kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Own Nothing.

Last Chapter.

* * *

Seven months had passed since she was injured and Hermione's bookstore has been open for four of them, the store was successful. She had a lot of cliental from both the Magical and Muggle worlds, as she catered to both. Maria and Teddy helped out after school when they weren't with Sarah Jane, she even offered a job to Clyde and Luke, Clyde declined, his mum didn't want him working yet and Luke worked weekends when he could.

Hermione sighed, sitting behind the desk, reading a book when the bell above the door went off. She looked up to see Allen walking through, he was caring a bag of food. "Thought you were hungry." He smiled as she led him to the back office. She closed the door behind them, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down. "Brought you tomato cream soup and a turkey club."

"Yummy." She smiled as she got out two waters from her fridge. "How's work?"

He flinched, before replying. "About that..." He sat down. "I would like to apply for a job in London."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Okay, it's not like you need permission."

"It's a big promotion Hermione, we would have to move and we're a family. I wouldn't want to take you away from the store or the kids from schools and Sarah Jane them. It's a big decision."

She gave him a small smile. "Just apply Allen, We could always sell one house and keep the other and come back for the weekends and holidays."

"So you would be okay with moving? We haven't even set a date for the wedding or anything."

"We can get married in London, just as we could here, marriage is just a piece of paper, love is what matters and family." Hermione smiled at him, winking. "Now eat your lunch before it gets cold."

Hermione drove her car through town, quietly thinking to herself. A couple more weeks had passed and she was going back for another check up. She was hoping that if it was a good one, that she and Alan could try for another baby. They both agreed that they didn't have to have another child, but they would still try if the Medi-nurse said she was up for it.

She had left early that morning, leaving Teddy to fend for himself, knowing that he would go to Alan's house for food if he was hungry. He and Maria were going to Sarah Jane's to hang out while Alan worked on his projects. She hoped she would give them good news later.

Alan stood there in the kitchen with Teddy and Maria as he looked down at the letter. "This is big, if I get the job we'll move to London. It'll change everything." He looked at the two teenagers across from him. "Are we ready?"

They stared back at him, anxious he slowly opened and read the letter. His eyes trailed every word before looking back up. "Wow."

"What?" Maria asked as he dad handed her the letter, both her and Teddy read the letter before looking up in shock. "The States?"

"This is big." Teddy whispered and Alan nodded. "How will mom take this?"

"I don't know." Alan sighed.

* * *

It was several hours later and Hermione came back home, Alan car was in the drive way, but he wasn't home. Sarah Jane and the kids were gone, so she had quiet for awhile. She sat down in her couch and closed her eyes, the news she had gotten earlier shocked her and she didn't know what to do next.

When Alan and them got home, Hermione saw from the window that Christie was with them, she watched as they brought her inside the house. Teddy came running over, and gave her a hug. "Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie. Are you hungry?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, always." He smiled as she got out sandwich makings. "Mum, have you ever been to the states?"

She looked over at him and thought for a second. "When I was younger than you, your grandparents took me to the capital for a historical vacation. Every where we went for vacation had history to it. But I had fun while we were there. But it was too hectic, I don't think I could live there."

"Ever?" Teddy asked as he got out drinks for them.

"Teddy what is this about?" Hermione looked at him as he sat down at the island.

He shook his head. "Nothing, Maria said Alan go this letter back today. He wanted to talk as a family later."

She sighed, putting his sandwiches on a plate and handing them to him. "I have something to discuss too."

Later that night, Hermione, Teddy, Maria and Alan all gathered in Alan's livign room, waiting for one of them to talk. "I got my letter back today."

"Teddy said you did, said you wanted to talk." Hermione stated, looking at her fiancee.

he nodded, pulling the letter out from his back pocket and handed it to her. "They want me to move to America, to head up an office there." He explained as she read the letter. "They offered to pay for the move and help find a house. I wondered if you and Teddy wanted to go, so I could tell them how big the house."

Hermione sighed and folded the letter and looked over at him. "So how big of a house are you thinking about?"

"Maybe a three or four bedroom home, we could use the spare for a guest or an office." Alan stated with a shrug.

"Or we could use it for something else." Hermione stated.

Alan raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. "A nursery." She stated, smiling lightly.

Maria and Teddy smiled as they hugged her, and Alan stared in shock. "How far along?"

"Four months." Hermione whispered. "I guess I've been ready for a while now."

"We're having a baby." Alan smiled, pulling her up from the couch, arms wrapped around her as he kissed her deeply. "We're having a baby."

* * *

I'm ending it here, because we all know that Alan and Maria go to the states and now so do Hermione and Teddy. I would that there would be an sequel but not a lot of people deeply care about this one and I'm surprised it made it this far. But I enjoyed it.

Thank you

kit


End file.
